character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Gateway Nine: Aberrants Housed in Gateway Nine
Classifications Safe, Vaara, Tappava Notable Aberrants Aberrant-001 Aberrant Name: Aberrant-001 (Special) Informal Name: "The Kauko Program" Classification: Vaara Description: In 1989, Risto Kauko, the unhinged founder of the Armo Group, was transferred into a virtual machine at his request, due to failing health. However, with his mental stability in downward spiral, and accusations whispered about him, the Armo Group and Gateway Campaign decided to leave him trapped in the virtual machine, locked out from all systems. This angered Aberrant-001 greatly, and as such, began attacking the virtual defenses, nearly causing a breach in Gateway ███████ on 3/12/19██. As such, every three months Aberrant-001 must be transfered to a seperate Gateway, while the previous Gateway makes repairs to their systems. Containment: Aberrant-001 is a functioning artificial intelligence within a virtual machine stored on an Armo Group ███████ Model-███ computer. Aberrant-001 must be connected to the Armo Group Primary Server to remain functional, but must be locked within several layers of security measures so it cannot interfere with Gateway protocol. Any breach must be met with immediate shut down of Aberrant-001's virtual machine, and transferal to a new Gateway. Aberrant-034 Aberrant Name: Aberrant-034 Informal Name: "Anubis" Classification: Tappava Description: Discovered in an Egyptian Crypt at ██°██'████"N ██°██'████"E on 7/26/196█, Aberrant-034 is a two-dimensional being resembling a shadow. In its capture, several agents of the expedition were killed, including Expedition Leader L███████ ███████. Despite being two-dimensional, Aberrant-034 appears to have enhanced perception which allows it to perceive three-dimensional beings. It is possible Aberrant-034 has psychokinetic properties, as it can cause massive, lethal damage to human beings from the inside despite not being able to physically interact with them. Containment: Aberrant-034 is to be sealed in an airtight glass sphere on Level █. Clearance level of five is required to observe or interact with Aberrant-034. The lights in Aberrant-034's containment chamber must remain on at all times for 24 hour surveillance. Aberrant-079 Aberrant Name: '''Aberrant-079 '''Informal Name: "The Grabber" Classification: '''Vaara '''Description: Originally spotted in ███████, Kansas in the summer of 1970, Aberrant-079 was captured in the nearby town of ███████ the following autumn after an extensive search by Alpha Team. Aberrant-079 remains passive, even in captivity, unless it finds an object which it perceives as a weapon. List of objects confirmed to be weapons by Aberrant-079 are: Scissors, Blades, Chainsaws (though Aberrant-079 cannot activate it, and merely used it as a bashing weapon), baseball bats, pipes, lamps, and severed human appendages. List of objects that Aberrant-079 does not consider weapons are: Firearms of any kind, explosives, cloth objects, and any object Aberrant-079 requires both hands to lift. Containment: Aberrant-079 is to be kept in a standard Vaara-class humanoid containment cell. Staff level three and higher may interact directly with Aberrant-079, though they must have no objects with them inside of it's containment cell. Aberrant-178 Aberrant Name: Aberrant-178 Informal Name: "The Voodoo Doll" Classification: Safe (Tappava depending on circumstance) Description: New Orleans' serial killer Louis De Farge was in possession of Aberrant-178 at the time of his murders and apprehension, and it was at his apprehension that Aberrant-178 was first brought to the attention of the Gateway Campaign. During his arrest, the police officers involved visibly viewed Aberrant-178, causing all of them to be afflicted with an obsession with it, and they desperately attempted to kill each other, as well as Louis in order to prevent anyone else but themselves from having it. Upon initial Alpha Team arrival, they too viewed Aberrant-178, and were afflicted the same way. Eventually Aberrant-178 was contained with use of level five ███████ glasses. Aberrant-178 gives off a smell of sulfur, and shows no signs of life. The cloth it is made from remains unidentified. Containment: Aberrant-178 can be contained within a small, metal box on Level 1. Aberrant-178 is never to be viewed visually, but its continued presence can be confirmed by the smell of sulfur it gives off. Aberrant-236 Aberrant Name: Aberrant-236 Informal Name: "The Undertow" Classification: Tappava Description: Little is known about the true biology of Aberrant-236. Originally discovered in the Lake Superior in ███████ of 20██, all that is truly known of it is that it can appear in any body of water within 30 yards, and is carnivorous. The size of the visible tentacles changes depending on the size of the water it is contained in, but they are always capable of dragging their prey into the water, no matter the size. It has breached containment twice (See the ███████ and ███████ incident files), and has proved to be one of the hardest Aberrants to contain. Attempts to view the full form of Aberrant-236 have been obscured, as the water of the cell Aberrant-236 is kept in becomes too dark to see through. Aberrant-236 has yet to be Containment: Aberrant-236 is to be contained in a mid-sized aquatic cell on the Level 0. Level clearance of five is required to observe Aberrant-236. A live pig is to be dropped into the cell from an opening in the ceiling three times a day to feed Aberrant-236. No water can be brought to the observation deck of Aberrant-236's cell. No one is permitted on the platform within Aberrant-236's cell. Aberrant-431 Aberrant Name: Aberrant-431 Informal Name: "The Nightman" Classification: Tappava Description: Reports of Aberrant-431 were obtained by the Gateway Campaign first in 1967, and continued to be obtained by other sources all around the world, but it was not captured until 20██. It is a humanoid figure seemingly composed of solidified smoke, at a height of 6'0, though due to the shifting properties of the smoke, it can most likely appear however it pleases. It has claws and a skull like face, and appears to be wearing a trench coat and fedora. It shows signs of intelligence, as it has had intelligent discussions with Doctors ███████, ███████, and Weston. The conversations often begin mildly amiable, but quickly turn dark and morib, with Aberrant-431 knowing seemingly more than it should, implying possible telepathic abilities. However, the conversations with Doctor Weston have been far less bitter and dark, most likely due to Weston's experimental ███████. Containment: Aberrant-431 is to be kept inside of a specialized, air tight humanoid Tappava-class cell, with electrified walls. No staff may enter the cell, but he is to be observed at all times. If one wishes to communicate with Aberrant-431, they need authorization from a Level Seven agent, and must be in the appropriate communication room, where Aberrant-431 cannot make visual contact with the staff member. Aberrant-455 Aberrant Name: Aberrant-455 Informal Name: "The Chain-Puller" Classification: Tappava Description: After years of Alpha Team investigation, the existence of Aberrant-455 was discovered. Aberrant-445 is a possessor, meaning it can enter the bodies of humans and blend in to society normally. The only tells of possession by Aberrant-455 are occasional odd quirks that normal humans would not exhibit, and minor skin and eye discoloration. It took several of the top theorists to discover a way to capture it, and its containment was difficult. Eventually, Alpha Team commander Tony ███████ led an operation to capture it, though it killed several agents in the process. Upon being put into captivity, it drained its host body, and left it as a mummified corpse. That is where its true appearance, a smokey, skeletal figure, was first seen. Containment: Aberrant-455 is to be kept in a small humanoid Tappava-class cell, which is locked air tight. For feeding, one monkey is to be placed into the cell per day through a buffer room. Only those of level seven clearance can observe or interact with Aberrant-455, and all interaction must be only verbal through an intercom. Any staff who try to enter the cell will be immediately neutralized, then ███████. Aberrant-822 Aberrant Name: Aberrant-822 Informal Name: "The Gramophone" Classification: Vaara Description: Obtained in an abandoned film lot in Hollywood, Aberrant-822 is a gramophone created by the "Tappin' Tunes" company (defunct in ███████) which reportedly plays the song "You Oughta Be in Pictures" by the Boswell Sisters indifinately. Exposure to the song from Aberrant-822 leads to ones darkest urges being brought to the surface, but in a delayed fashion. The Alpha Team that secured Aberrant-822 initially seemed fine, but 36 hours after exposure, the affliction began. All members of the team have since been ███████. Containment: Aberrant-822 is kept in a small, sound-proof chamber at all times, and must never be removed. Occasionally, animals are dropped into the chamber, with each species demonstrating different results. After limited testing with staff, it has since been locked off to all clearance levels, though staff of any clearance level may observe the effects on animals. Aberrant-987 Aberrant Name: Aberrant-987 Informal Name: "The Effigy" Classification: Tappava Description: Secured in ███████, ███████, Aberrant-987 is a seemingly modified ███████, demonstrating human-like intelligence. However, the sheer level of destruction it causes means it must be kept under the tightest security (see the ███████, ███████, and Molenkov incident reports). It seems unwilling in the destruction it causes, but all solutions to cease the ███████ flames coming from it have failed. Containment: Aberrant-987 is kept inside of a large cell, with several layers of reinforced walls in Level █. The cell is constantly spraying Sodium bicarbonate at Aberrant-987, as well as pouring water through sprinklers built into the ceiling. The cell may never be opened, and no contact is to be made with Aberrant-987. Category:Blog posts